


"No"

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discipline, Humiliation, M/M, Omega Dean, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Dean pushes the normally laid-back Alpha to his limit and gets himself punished





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Sassy omega Dean needing to be shown who he belongs to. Would love it of Cas is a relaxed alpha but Dean pushes him too far in public. He informs Dean things are going to different.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Castiel was brooding. He was sitting in a booth in the corner of a bar, watching his omega chat up the bartender. She was a pretty little beta, and Castiel was suppressing the urge to attack her just for speaking to his mate.

Dean looked back at Castiel, raising a mocking eyebrow at him before turning back to the girl.

Castiel glowered. He and Dean had been fighting all week. Dean seemed to be doing everything he could to irritate Castiel, and the Alpha didn’t understand why. 

“He’s doing that to get your attention.”

Cas looked to see Charlie drop into the booth next to him. He turned back to glare at Dean.

“Look, I know you fancy yourself a new-age, hippy Alpha or some shit. But your mate is a stubborn, headstrong omega. I don’t think your relaxed Alpha thing is working for either of you.”

“That’s exactly why, Charlie,” Cas said, turning to the other Alpha. “He’s very independent, he doesn’t want to be controlled.”

Charlie smiled. “Sometimes, it’s the strong-willed omegas that most crave control. All omegas respond well to structure and discipline. Some need it more than others.” She looked pointedly at Dean. “He’s acting like a pup that needs to be punished.”

Castiel looked at Dean. Charlie was right, this wasn’t Dean’s fault, it was _his_. He wasn’t being the Alpha Dean needed, he wasn’t giving his omega the direction and discipline he required. 

Without another word to Charlie, Castiel got up and crossed the bar, moving to his omega’s side. “Dean, it’s time to go home.”

Dean grinned without taking his eyes away from the bartender. “But I’m busy talking to my new friend here.”

Castiel moved closer, speaking lowly in Dean’s ear. “Dean, I will only give you one warning. We’re leaving now. Disobey and I will punish you in front of your new _friend_.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and he turned to look Cas in the eye. Castiel could see that Dean was going to have to test this new boundary to find out whether or not Cas would follow through.

Dean raised his chin defiantly and spoke clearly. “No.”

Castiel moved quickly, grabbing his omega in a firm grip and spinning him, pushing his chest down on the bar. He used one arm to keep Dean pinned there while his other hand made quick work of pulling down Dean’s jeans.

“Hey, I’m sorry! We can go, Cas, I’m sorry!” Dean squirmed, confused by his Alpha’s reaction. Dean had never been punished before and he was embarrassed to have his ass bared to everyone in the bar.

Castiel’s hand came down hard on Dean’s ass, the hard smack making it clear to everyone in the room what was happening.

Dean jerked at the pain. “Ow! I’m sorry!” 

A few people paused in their conversations to watch, but an Alpha punishing an omega in public was a relatively common sight. Castiel spanked Dean again.

Castiel’s hand continued to pepper smacks across Dean’s ass, making sure not to miss a spot. He continued until Dean’s ass was bright red and Dean’s objections became honest tears of regret. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean sobbed, no longer fighting against Castiel’s hold. He was submitting entirely to his Alpha’s punishment. That was when Castiel knew he could stop.

Castiel let go of Dean, and ran a soothing hand over Dean’s sore ass before pulling up his pants. He pulled his crying omega off the bar and into his arms.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Cas said, running a hand up and down Dean’s back. “You took your punishment like a good omega, you’re forgiven.”

Dean sniffled against Castiel’s neck, calming himself with his Alpha’s scent. “You’ve never punished me before,” he whimpered.

“I know, and that was my mistake, I’m sorry.” Cas took Dean’s face in his hand and tipped it up to look at him. “Things are going to be different from now on. I’m going to be a better Alpha for you, and I expect you to be a good little omega for me.”

Dean’s eyes were wide and he nodded. “Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
